bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of glitches in Bully/Glitches A-G
Angie in the Boys' Dorm glitch Sometimes at the start of Chapter 3, Angie will be in the boys dorm. Her free roam behavior will be malfunctioning, and she will walk against the wall or the couch in the lounge. She may respond normally to Jimmy, ignore him, or run away screaming if he talks to her. Auto Shop Glitch Climb to the top of the Auto Shop Roof and equip your skateboard and you can jump over to the other Auto Shop Roof. You can't get off it unless you keep on jumping. If you continue going the way you jumped, you will go through the little ledge at the opposite end of the building, and fall into pink water and get knocked out. If you try to jump to the other roof on your skateboard you will be frozen until you pass out. Awake the dead glitch Knock someone out against a wall and jump on them. They will get back up and sometimes can be passed through. On occasion they will get back up and chase you but won't attack. They have no health meter and can be knocked out in one hit. Banana Glitch If you pick up a banana, eat it, drop and grab it before it hits the ground; the banana will appear as if you never ate it and you may eat it again. This may be repeated as many times as desired. Bank glitch To perform this glitch, take a bicycle and ride to the bank near the Comics Store. Reverse and ride quickly. At the bottom of the steps, jump. If done right, the player will land in an empty room with grey walls. Bed Glitches Throw marbles onto your bed after 7pm. Then throw a firecacker on it and quickly press triangle on Playstation or, Y on Xbox, R on PC, or Z on Wii to go to sleep. Jimmy should be doing some weird bounce on the bed. In the boys dorm go to the table next to the bed. Break the lamp and jump on the table, then go towards the bed without getting on.Then sleep. If done right Jimmy will be sleeping in mid-air. Bike Garage Sleep glitch If you pass out at 2:00am inside the bike garage, you will wake up without any clothing unable to get out without reloading a previous save state. Bike skateboard glitch Get close to a bicycle and get on it, while equipping the skateboard. If done right, Jimmy should be holding the skateboard while riding. Tap the R1 button and go forward slowly until the player is riding the skateboard on the bicycle. If you crash into a wall, Jimmy will be hovering above the bike and the skateboard will disappear, but he can still ride the bike. Boys' Dorm glitch To perform this glitch, knock out someone on the steps to the dorm. Then enter the dorm. If done right, the player will find the person standing outside the rec room. The person can also be passed through, but cannot be hit. Broom Glitch If Jimmy manages to take Mr. Luntz's broom and use it as a weapon, it will eventually break. Jimmy can pick up the broken handle of the broom and swing it as if it were the broom itself, but the swings can't touch anyone. The glitch is that he should not be able to continue using the handle as a weapon after the broom is broken. The broken handle can also cause Jimmy's arms to be locked into a 'Come at me bro' position until it is dropped. Bullworth Gym glitch At the Gym, wait by the door in the basketball court. When someone walks in, shoot them with the spud gun or sling shot in the head. If done right, they should be knocked out with the door still open. Crouch down and walk slow once Jimmy is out there. There will be a little ledge the player can walk on. If the player falls off, he will be knocked out. Camera glitch Sometimes, in tight space or when a lot of students are around, events that trigger camera lock like Bullying, Kissing, knee-dropping... won't work, allowing players to rotate the camera around Jimmy to see full event animations. Classroom chair glitch In Bully: Scholarship Edition and sometimes the original PS2 port, when Jimmy enters the classroom and sits on the chair, he will spin.This can also happen in the Xbox 360 version of the game. Classroom Glitch When a Prefect or Teacher comes out of a classroom, keep tapping the jump button at the prefect then you will go right through him and into an empty classroom. Crabblesnitch's "Following the Jimmy" Glitch Start the "Hattrick vs Galloway" Mission and head straight for the principals office where Hattrick and Crabblesnitch are having a discussion concerning Galloway's drinking problem. Just before they are about to leave, climb onto the desk (So none of the facility can reach you), equip yourself with any weapon (Just as long as it's not too powerful) and fire at either of them. This will cause your trouble meter to rise to its maximum level, attracting the prefects, leaving you no choice but to clear the office of prefects and staff (Apart from Crabblesnitch). Once you have done so, you can get of the desk, run and hide (This is particularly hard since Crabblesnitch is one of the very few NPCs who never appear to run out of breath not to mention other prefects or authority figures may attempt to bust you on your way to the nearest hiding spot so be on your toes) If you manage to hide successfully, your trouble meter will begin to drain and Crabblesnitch will begin to stand still. Your next job is to attract his attention by committing a minor crime (e.g. firing a weapon or vandalizing school equipment) causing him to chase you again. Now for an important notice: As you exit the school causing Crabblesnitch to follow you outside, make sure he's the first follow you outside because if a random prefect or authority figure was the first to follow you outside, he/she would simply end up following you outside leaving Crabblesnitch behind inside. If done successfully, Crabblesnitch will continue to follow you no matter how far you are from the school as long as your trouble meter remains active because if you trouble meter drops to 0 he simply stop following you and continue to stand still so you will have no choice but to commit another crime just to attract his attention again. Dancing Knockout glitch This happens when two grappling characters (including Jimmy) are both knocked out by either a firecracker or a bottle rocket. They will act as if they are being repeatedly knocked out. This can also happen during Stronghold Assault if you are hit by Earnest's spuds but it doesn't always work. Donald in the dorm Glitch If you stand idle in the hallways of the dorm, Donald will sometimes become aggressive towards and then attack you for no reason. Earnest in Gym Glitch There is a very small chance for you to encounter Earnest in the Gym. This usually happens during Gym 5 where you play dodgeball against the Jocks. Earnest could be seen walking, facing the wall. No interaction is possible. Edna Glitch If Jimmy goes to the cafeteria and commits a crime, Edna will chase him, but she will not be able to go past the tables. Regardless of how full the trouble meter is. If Jimmy heads into the small room at the back, she will disappear and her indicator on the radar will also disappear. Endless Fight Glitch Go to Old Bullworth Vale and start a fight with some students, then lure them after Jimmy to the beach near the water. As long as there is water under their feet, neither Jimmy nor the students fighting him can be knocked out - their health bar will disappear, but they will keep getting back up. Face spit move won't work, instead Jimmy will perform the knee drop on his victim. This glitch will end when both parties leave the water so they can be knocked out. Fire Extinguisher glitch﻿ Get a fire extinguisher, then hold R1 and press the attack button. The extinguisher will hiss as if it's actively spraying foam, but no foam comes out. Pressing R1 will stop the sound. Firecracker/Volcano 4000 glitch Jimmy must have two or more firecrackers and sizeable amount of health so he won't get knocked out. Go into manual aim, throw a firecracker near him. Then immediately throw another one - Jimmy will get caught in the explosion and abort the throwing motion. The firecracker in his hand will be seen lighted and never explode until he scrolls through his inventory or goes in or out of a building. This glitch will also occur if Jimmy crashes into a solid object (excluding pedestrians) while holding a fire-cracker, while riding a vehicle (excluding the lawn-mower and go-kart). Similarly, get a Volcano 4000 firework then provoke someone so that they try to shove Jimmy. Light the Volcano just as before Jimmy gets shoved - he will then hold an ignited Volcano 4000 firework, and students will still watch and comment as if it were on the ground. After a short amount of time, the firework burns out and Jimmy can still light it. Galloway Away glitch When navigating to the asylum, ride a bike or scooter into the yellow circle to meet Ms. Philips. Her car will not be able to reach the location in the scripted cutscene, instead honking at the obstacle to get out of the way. The game will not continue. Garage glitch At any bike garage, lead a person into the garage and run away quickly. The door should then close. When Jimmy comes back, the person would have mysteriously disappeared. Geography classroom glitch Only in Bully: Scholarship Edition. When the player goes for Geography class, he is directed to a room near the doors of the building, but when he exits, he will find himself standing outside the English classroom. Girls Dorm Glitch If you jump onto the fireplace at the girls dorm, you will go through the wall and onto a ledge. You can walk along the ledge, but will eventually fall into pink water. Giving girl wedgie glitch This works when a boy and a girl is close to Jimmy. Target the boy from behind, attempt to give him a wedgie, and quickly switch target to the girl. If done correctly, Jimmy will give the girl a wedgie, and the trouble meter will display "Bullying Girl". This video shows how to do it. Go-kart glitch After completing go-kart race 3, Jimmy receives a free go-kart for use outside races. Crashing this kart into a barrier or wall at high speeds can cause the front of the kart to become embedded in the ground. It can take a long time to extricate Jimmy. Go-Kart Glitch Take your Go-Kart to the School Parking Lot. Put Marbles around one side of it, and get a full trouble meter. Quickly get into your Go-Kart, and the prefects will chase you. They will fall on the marbles and sit down on the ground, and will humorously look like they are driving the Go-Kart. Grappling a knocked out person glitch This can be used to grab any character, including girls and characters normally immune to grapple. Knock out the target victim, stand close to him/her and face some other students. Target one, press Grapple button then quickly switch over to the knocked out person. If done correctly, Jimmy will grab hold on his victim and he/she will never break free. This video shows how to do the glitch. Gym Glitch Some times during gym five while playing dodgeball Algie comes out in his Gym clothes to join the game and then comes out in his usual outfit causing the game to freeze.